The present invention relates to a novel intraocular lens which is capable of passing through a small surgical incision or wound.
Intraocular lenses have been used to correct cataract conditions for a number of years. Such technique employs the removal of the cataract by known methods. The instrumentation required to remove the cataract requires a rather small (1-2 mm) incision. However, insertion of the intraocular lens, normally into the capsular bag remaining in the posterior chamber of the eye, necessitates a larger incision, about 6 mm. It has been found that smaller incisions minimize any trauma associated with cataract surgery.
In this regard, lenses have been proposed which include a foldable optic portion which may be employed with open or closed loops or haptics. Although foldable lenses reduce the need for a large (6 mm) incision, the instrumentation, in the format a of tube, needed to maintain such lenses in a collapsed configuration greatly cancels the compactness of the foldable lens, requiring a larger than expected wound (4-5 mm). In addition, foldable substances such as silicone material have a relatively low refractive index and, thus, are not perfectly suited for optical corrections. In addition, foldable lenses often become distorted during the folding process and must reform from such stressed configuration to its original shape while inside the eye.
An intraocular lens which is usable with small-incision cataract surgery would be a notable advance in the medical field.